


Untitled (no date)

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [39]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Untitled (no date)

Well I would not call it love, that's a word too easily abused,  
but I know there is a bond that stays unbroken,  
no matter what else we may do 

and there's no need for games,  
and there's no need for lies,  
for when we are together,  
all the world subsides. 

And it's soaring like a mountain,  
and it's roaring like the sea  
and though miles and years may come between us,  
still, it's always you and me. 

I will not talk about tomorrow,  
for tomorrow both of us will have moved on  
but I know that what we have will last forever,  
though we never meet again beneath this sun. 

And there's no need for promises,  
and no place for jealousy,  
when what we share exists  
through all eternity. 

And it's laughing like the rainfall,  
and it's sighing like the wind,  
and though we dance with others,  
the memory of the music that we've made remains within. 

Not one heart, but heart to heart,  
without surrender, without pain  
I will not give my life to you,  
I know your path and mine are not the same.  
But for a time we've walked together,  
and I will always have the time we've shared,  
for we have known communion in the deepest sense,  
in a world in which such meeting are too rare. 

And it's closer than your hand on mine,  
and it's as distant as the stars,  
and it's the only choice we could have made  
that answers who we are.


End file.
